


unconditional

by prowlish



Series: commissions [13]
Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Affection, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Group Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9998447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: Deckerd has a little request to ask of his team. Well, kind of. Maybe more of a big request.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/gifts).



> (I really considered putting "team bonding" as a tag up there... my sense of humor is either amazing or awful)
> 
> This is a commission for a lovely, patient, and generous person. I'm sorry it's late! Thank you so much for commissioning me!

The act of sending Yuuta away alone was intriguing enough. Deckerd was as attached to the child as Yuuta was to Deckerd. Not that the Brave Police wouldn’t collectively gather and listen to Deckerd at his request, but -- curiosity only piqued when he first asked Drill Boy to accompany Yuuta on a “special mission.” Gunmax had no knowledge of any special missions, but clearly Drill Boy did because he cheerfully began leading Yuuta out of HQ.

 

Deckerd, meanwhile, had led them to one of the roomier spaces set aside for their use in the headquarters. Over the years, Saejima had finally worked up the funding to expand their base more. It was nice, or so Deckerd said. Gunmax didn’t waste his time thanking humans for finally getting around to treating them like sentient, autonomous equals. Saejima, at least, had never had that issue. And Deckerd always encouraged him to look on the positive side of things.

 

Gunmax smiled; right now his positivity was coming from the excellent view he had of Deckerd’s aft. It had been better while following him down the hall, but he wasn’t complaining from his vantage point behind where Shadowmaru sat. Kagerou settled nearby as well, and across the room, the Build Team (minus Drill Boy, of course) settled in, watching Deckerd attentively.

 

Deckerd gave them all a smile -- a more private one, where shyness and satisfaction met. That got Gunmax even more interested; he spared a glance at Shadowmaru, but the other mech had focused entirely upon Deckerd.

 

“Thank you all for following me here,” Deckerd said softly. “Truthfully… I have a request.” Here he paused, again with a peculiar look that Gunmax was sure he recognized. 

 

When Deckerd said nothing further for a few moments, Gunmax finally scoffed, planting a hand on one of his hips. “So spit it out, boy scout,” he remarked. Though if he were right, Deckerd certainly wasn’t feeling as innocent as that nickname suggested.

 

A flicker of disapproving looks reflected at him from around the room, but it wasn’t anything Gunmax was concerned about, or unused to. Deckerd, for his part, sent him an indulgent smile. “I’m getting there,” he said, showing more patience than Dumpson or even Duke appeared to be affording him. They stayed silent, though, in deference to Deckerd. “You all know that each of you are precious to me, don’t you?”

 

Various pleased or embarrassed murmurs followed this statement, but it just left Gunmax twitchy. He was  _ dying _ to know what this was about. Finally, it was Shadowmaru who spoke up with a solid reply: “We feel the same, Deckerd.” Spoken with soft surety, it was easy to agree with… even for Gunmax, who typically left the ‘touchy feelies’ at the door. “So won’t you tell us what your request is?”

 

And so Deckerd did.

 

\--

 

Of all the things Shadowmaru might have guessed, it certainly hadn’t been this.

 

The room was quiet again, but now it was more stunned than attentive. Gunmax, of course, was quick to react -- given that he rarely thought before speaking, it wasn't surprising. "I knew it," he declared. 

 

At his side, Kagerou tossed his helm in a way that perfectly indicated he was rolling his optics. "You knew what, precisely?" 

 

Gunmax gestured a hand dismissively. "Not precisely, but I knew he wasn't feeling like a pure little boy scout when taking us back this way."

 

Deckerd coughed softly, politely trying to call attention back. It was surprisingly demure, for someone who'd just requested what amounted to an orgy. Of sorts. Shadowmaru grinned.

 

Halfway across the room, clearly flushed, Duke pursed his lips. He too quickly grew irritated with Gunmax's antics and quick lip, pushing him past heeding Deckerd's soft ploy for distraction. "How could you possibly know that?" 

 

Gunmax smirked, and given the downturn of Duke's lips, Shadowmaru could surmise that the mech would like nothing more than to remove the expression from Gunmax's lips by force. "Because, dear Knight,  _ this _ room is soundproof."

 

"Soundproof? And how might you know that?"

 

Shadowmaru could hear the pleased purr from Gunmax's narrow chassis and he couldn't help but smile. "Ask your precious _ patoka _ ," he said sweetly. "Or the ninja bots." 

 

From his other side, Kagerou snorted... but didn't say anything. Likely because there was nothing for him to say. Gunmax was right and they  _ did  _ know from experience...

 

The thought left a tingling warmth settling through his circuits. The smile spread more across his lips, making him look quite smug. Shadowmaru didn't know why he shouldn't feel that way, however; Gunmax's words were well worth the shock on the Build Team's features and Duke's quiet indignation.

 

Deckerd mirrored his smile, though he somehow looked ever so wholesome. It was simply a special quality that Deckerd possessed. 

 

Duke had shifted closer to Deckerd, as though to protect him from the deviant nature of the rest of their team -- again, funny when considering who had started what here. The build team converged around the two. 

 

"Are you sure about this, Deckerd?" McCrane asked.

 

"Yeah," Dumpson agreed, "I mean, not like we don't wanna, but..."

 

Deckerd smiled at the two of them, and at Power Joe, who still appeared lost for words. "I've thought about it a lot," Deckerd replied. That drew a snicker from Gunmax, which made Shadowmaru smirk -- and he was certain his eyes could catch the twitch of Deckerd's lips as he tried to resist the pull of Gunmax's brand of humor. "I want this. I want all of you. If you're willing, then trust that I'm sure about it." 

 

Gunmax hummed. "Then a little less conversation, **baby** ," he shot over, catching Deckerd's attention again at last. 

 

Just what Gunmax always craved, though he'd be damned if he ever admitted it. 

 

But Shadowmaru had to interject. "I believe I'm the one with the better seat," he said, reclining as though to show off his lap. Gunmax gave him an appraising look but said nothing, only watched as Deckerd walked across the room to stand in front of the purple mech. 

 

"That's an invitation that's hard to resist," Deckerd remarked.

 

Shadowmaru grinned. "I think you've outpaced me on that today," he replied lightly. 

 

Deckerd laughed, but it didn't stop him from swinging a leg over Shadowmaru's lap to settle in, a move so casual and yet precise that it was clearly born of habit.

 

"I'll try not to disappoint," Deckerd said, his helm tilted just slightly to peer into Shadowmaru's face. 

 

The ninja just smiled, aware of Gunmax watching them with clear interest, Kagerou only pretending he wasn't rapt with attention himself, and the rest of their team slowly approaching, as though in wonder.

 

"You've never done such a thing," Shadowmaru murmured, and finally kissed the beautiful curve of Deckerd's lips. 

 

\-- 

 

Deckerd was breathless, energy pulsing excitedly through his circuits as he pressed close to Shadowmaru's broader frame. Familiar, yes, but more exciting with all the extra optics on them, and the knowledge of what they were truly instigating.

 

Already they were in a familiar dance, plating sparking as it ground together, their panels growing hot and finally moving aside -- igniting another quick tremble of plating down Deckerd's back and legs. His valve was dripping eagerly onto Shadowmaru's lap, and if he wasn't mistaken he heard a ripple of cooling fans whining through the room.

 

But for the moment his gaze was for Shadowmaru, smiling, and then gasping as his frequent lover pushed two fingers into Deckerd's valve. There was no need for shyness, not when his team was devouring them with their gazes; letting out a soft moan, Deckerd rocked his hips, eagerly meeting each press of those fingers with the movement of his body. His hands squeezed at Shadowmaru's shoulders, their engines making a racket as he panted against the ninja's neck.

 

The instant the mech withdrew his hand, it was instantly replaced with a hot spike.

 

God. Deckerd had underestimated his own neediness. But then he shouldn't be surprised -- this had been on his mind for a time, even just in the logistics.

 

He sank slowly onto Shadowmaru's spike, his plating still quivering eagerly as his valve stretched and slowly, finally accommodated the length. He gasped, letting himself enjoy the fullness, before gently grinding his hips.

 

The way Shadowmaru grunted a soft curse and grasped at his hips brought a grin to Deckerd's lips that was downright devious. Bracing himself on Shadowmaru’s shoulders, Deckerd rolled his hips, working himself over Shadowmaru’s spike in quick, ardent movements. The ninja continued panting against Deckerd’s helm, his hands squeezing at the blue mech’s hips. Great gods! It was almost too much already. 

 

And yet there was a pause, before they could get too carried away. Deckered blinked and looked around as Shadowmaru reclined a bit; he could feel the way his aft, and his half-full valve, was being shown off a little, and it stoked the static charge in his frame even more as he spotted Gunmax approaching. This was familiar to them all, as Gunmax had implied, and the anticipation burned in his frame just as much as the pleasure of Shadowmaru's spike inside him, even when motionless, waiting.

 

He let out a sigh and moan as he felt Gunmax's fingers trace around his valve, making him shiver at the extra stimulation. Gunmax hummed and leaned forward, nipping at Deckerd's cheekguard as he used his fingers to open him further. Optics going hazy, Deckerd let his helm lean against Shadowmaru's shoulder, his vents panting harder, hips moving in minute circles. 

 

The purple mech just rumbled and held him steady. 

 

\--

 

This Gunmax could get into, easily. He could feel the weight of Duke's gaze, and the Build Team, doubtless discovering that he had not been making things up earlier. Gunmax said things to be a shithead, sure, but he definitely wasn't lying.

 

The heat of Deckerd's valve and Shadwomaru's spike was enticing just on his fingers as he almost lazily thrust them into Deckerd's valve, feeling it tremble and relax more, eager for what Deckerd knew what he had in mind. The fact that Deckerd was so hot for it, well... Gunmax would come back for more no matter what, but that just made it so much better. 

 

Hearing the collective intake behind him as he opened his own panels almost brought a laugh from Gunmax. It was like they hadn't believed it until this moment. But he figured he could be nice and not spoil the moment... not when Deckerd was giving him such a heated look, his expression positively blissful already. 

 

Gunmax finally pulled his hand away, idly popping the fingers in his mouth as he got more square with Deckerd and Shadowmaru. "You gonna lay back all the way?" he remarked.

 

Compliantly, Shadowmaru carefully lowered himself -- and Deckerd -- until he was laying flat. Gunmax already knew how to approach this, and if he were honest... he was enjoying showing it off.

 

He ran his hands up the lovely curve of Deckerd's back, enjoying the tremble of plating beneath his hands as he guided his own spike to the blue mech's valve. 

 

The sounds the three of them made blended harmoniously, a collective wanton purr of pleasure. Gunmax hissed softly; it was always unbelieveably tight like this. The heat of Shadowmaru's spike felt like it doubled what this would've been otherwise. Even if he weren't completely into being surrounded by near-awestruck mechs as he slowly worked himself into Deckerd's valve, he'd swiftly forget about it. 

 

Deckerd moaned beneath him -- Gunmax could see his fingers grasping, leaving little dents in Shadowmaru's shoulders. He grinned a bit, nipping at one of the formations on Deckerd's helm again; Shadowmaru would definitely love that.

 

The thing that did make him jump was feeling a hand on his waist. He looked over, seeing Kagerou. That he could expect. But Duke was hovering near -- nearer than he'd expect either of them to be comfortable with -- and McCrane, Dumpson, and Power Joe -- watching him closely. Gunmax couldn't tell if it was covetous or protectiveness. Duke in particular seemed to feel that Deckerd needed protecting from him. Either way it was hilarious.

 

Gunmax just grinned and slowly but steadily started rocking his hips.

 

\--

 

By the time Shadowmaru was enveloped in a kiss with Kagerou, he’d given up on trying to parse all the different sensations rolling through his frame. It was all sublime heat and decadent pleasure, kissing Kagerou and rocking his hips up. The heat and pressure felt more than simply doubled, with Deckerd’s valve rippling around him and the slick friction of his and Gunmax’s spikes moving in an easy rhythm. 

 

He became aware of a surrounding warmth, and it wasn’t just the kisses he was engaged in with Kagerou; his sensors let him know that the rest of their team had pressed in, giving up completely on personal space. Deckerd shivered above him, around him, and Shadowmaru also surmised that they were touching Deckerd, caressing him in ways that made his lovely blue plating tremble.

 

The after-effects were pretty good for Shadowmaru, too. He wouldn’t hold off from overload much longer, and he had no plans to. His release was swift and sweet, and he felt the echo of it send static shivers through Kagerou, to whom he still clung. 

 

He could feel Deckerd waver, the balance of his limbs weakening, but then he was held steady -- by peeking an optic open, Shadowmaru saw it was Gunmax still holding his hips as he continued to thrust, deep and steady; and the rest of their team, stroking Deckerd’s plating… from his position it was hard to see exactly who was doing what, but he was sure it was McCrane’s hands he saw soothing down Deckerd’s backstrut. 

 

Not that it mattered to him at the moment; he was still twitching and murmuring in pleasure, his overload sensitive spike still squeezed between the motion of Deckerd and Gunmax. It was just on the edge of pain… and yet it was bringing him back around.

 

Above him, Deckerd smiled. 

 

\--

 

By the time Deckerd’s first overload swept through his systems, they’d stoked enough charge back into Shadowmaru’s systems that he enjoyed a second release along with him -- and the result of pleasure and released charge was enough to coax a climax out of Gunmax as well.

 

The smile was still on Deckerd’s lips even as he felt Gunmax’s slight form lean against him, his lips brushing Deckerd’s helm as he panted raggedly. 

 

And now the hands that had been caressing and soothing his plating were supporting him again. Gently uncoupling his frame from Gunmax and Shadowmaru and moving him -- and Deckerd found he was quite willing to be moved, still processing the pleasure diffusing through his limbs. It was Duke’s chassis he was cradled to, he realized, and facing him was McCrane and Dumpson, Power Joe to his left -- kissing his hand of all things.

 

But it was the love and the care he’d spoken about himself, wasn’t it? This is how Deckerd wanted to experience it, so here they were, clamoring to indulge him.

 

Deckerd smiled again; he truly was lucky.

 

Peering up, Deckerd directed that smile at Duke. The mech didn’t appear to know what to do about that -- aside from flushing even more, if it were possible -- but he certainly had no reservations when the blue mech pulled him down for a lazy kiss. Deckerd felt the renewed warmth of affection spread through his still tingling frame as he returned the kiss, his optics fluttering offline again. He could feel Power Joe still kissing his hand, paying attention to the fine joints and proving distracting in just that simple action.

 

So distracting he didn’t notice his legs being spread a little wider -- not until he felt the sensation of a glossa lapping at his inner thigh. Gasping, Deckerd broke the current kiss with Duke and peered down, seeing McCrane knelt between his legs and cleaning the various fluids from his (and Shadowmaru’s, and Gunmax’s) overload. 

 

That was arousing enough, but then -- after a glance up his frame, where Deckerd swallowed as their optics locked for a moment -- McCrane tilted his helm slightly and began lapping at Deckerd’s valve.

 

Deckerd shivered and gasped once more, arching against Duke’s frame and squeezing Dumpson’s hand (when had Dumpson linked their hands? -- not that it mattered) as pleasure made his plating tremble again. He was still sensitive, and this was perfectly skirting the edge of over-stimulation. And despite how careful and deliberate McCrane was, Deckerd was quick to overload again, crying out in ecstasy as electricity arced over his frame.

 

Several pairs of hands stroked his shivering plating, and Duke soon pulled him into another kiss, tender and hungry with desire. Deckerd clung to him, shaking and moaning as McCrane gently licked his valve again.

 

They overloaded him twice more that way, until Deckerd felt hardly able to move and the Build Team along with Duke all crouched around him, stroking his plating and murmuring, kissing… loving.

 

He wasn’t sure how long they were there, but it didn’t matter to him, either. This was true bliss; weak with passion and pleasure, surrounded by affectionate touch and sound… and nearby, he could hear what was unmistakably Gunmax, Shadowmaru, and Kagerou keeping each other entertained as they watched.

 

That was unbelievably attractive, as well. But now Deckerd had ideas.

 

Smiling, he pulled away from the renewed kiss with Duke and began to turn in their arms. Again they touched him and held him and supported him -- which was good since his knees were still pretty weak. Deckerd knelt on them anyway, thrills of pleasure still arcing up his back, and leaned forward to mouth teasingly at Duke’s pelvic plating.

 

Deckerd  _ felt _ the shiver of arousal move through Duke’s frame; he could practically taste the anticipation as the mech’s panels folded open with a soft sigh from above. Deckerd smiled up at Duke again before kissing along his extended spike, another little shiver flicking through his plating as he felt McCrane squeeze his hips. Dumpson and Power Joe had moved to touching his frame, considering his hands were now a little busy.

 

Duke was making the sweetest sounds, though, and that was where Deckerd’s focus really was. Optics dimming, Deckerd began to take the mech’s spike into his mouth, delighting in the sensation and every reaction from Duke; for the moment, everything else was a lovely backdrop.

 

\--

 

Near enough to see and feel the electric ripples through the air, but still at a distance not to make them feel crowded, it was the perfect vantage point for their little triad. Of course they weren’t  _ only  _ watching. Normally Gunmax would protest more about being moved around like some little toy for the ninjabots, but even he had to agree that he was a lot more pliable to suggestion after an overload or two.

 

Or in this case, being pulled into Kagerou’s lap, his legs draping into Shadowmaru’s. His optics were fixed on the scene across the room -- Deckerd on his knees before Duke, suckling on the tip of his spike and slowly taking the length. It was arousing enough in sight alone, though Gunmax was well acquainted with what it felt like.

 

And here Shadowmaru was teasing him, stroking his spike with his hand, moving with the same maddeningly measured pace that Deckerd used. Kagerou’s fingers were slipping between gaps in his armor, playing with the circuitry in his chassis and making him twist and writhe in their grasp -- but his gaze never moved from Deckerd, Duke, and the Build Team. Even with his dark visor on, they knew… and took full advantage. They moved as the huddle of their compatriots on the floor, stroking his spike and internal components, matching the pace and fervor on display before them.

 

But then he felt a tease of digits at the slick entrance of his valve and gasped, his attention finally broken as he peered up at Shadowmaru. Not that he was opposed to the touch, but he hadn’t expected it, with the way the mech had taken great pains to mimic what was happening before them. But Shadowmaru was looking at Kagerou, even as he slipped a teasing digit into Gunmax’s valve. “Don’t you think you should have some fun with Deckerd, too?”

 

Ah. So it was a suggestion. And now that Gunmax thought about it, Kagerou was the only one who hadn’t directly touched Deckerd in some way. 

 

Kagerou only had to think about it for a moment. Soon, Gunmax felt himself being moved once more, to sit in Shadowmaru’s lap, Kagerou’s fingertips carefully extracting themselves from his chassis and leaving a strange ache in Gunmax’s circuits.

 

“Be good,” he instructed Gunmax, a smirk on his face.

 

Gunmax might’ve snarled back, but he was far too distracted by Shadowmaru’s touch, spreading him wide over his lap and resuming his teasing and the slow exploration of his valve as Kagerou made his way towards their teammates.

 

\--

 

Deckerd sensed, distantly, his teammates shifting. He didn’t try to look yet, he was too focused on the spike in his mouth and how Duke was quaking in pleasure as he worked his mouth over its length.

 

But he definitely noticed McCrane’s hands slipping away from his hips, and with a teasing, purposefully obscene noise, Deckerd drew his lips away from Duke’s spike. When he peered over his shoulder, he spotted Kagerou, watching him curiously. The mech was tracing his own hands over Deckerd’s hips now, fingertips slipping around to tease the rim of his valve. Deckerd shivered, already murmuring “yes” to the question he saw on Kagerou’s lips. 

 

He saw the smile form on Kagerou’s mouth, and felt another thread of warm affection through his circuits. But he also noticed Kagerou’s gaze track to the side and when he followed and saw Gunmax spread out on Shadowmaru’s lap… well. Deckerd got the picture.

 

It was very _ hot _ , as Gunmax would say.

 

With a smile, he peered back up at Duke. The mech was watching him through dimmed optics, lips slightly parted as he panted. Beautiful.

 

They were all beautiful.

 

Engine purring, he wrapped his lips around the tip of Duke’s spike again, sucking gently and immensely enjoying his shudder and the moan of pleasure from above him. His frame experienced just as deep a shudder as he felt Kagerou’s searching fingers push into his valve. That rhythm was slow and deliberate, looking for and playing with every charged node until Deckerd was clinging to Duke’s hips, relying on that and Kagerou to keep him stable.

 

Duke so very gently caressed his helm and Deckerd hummed softly, feeling an overwhelming affection for them all again. In the next moment, he squeezed the plating on Duke’s hips more, pressing forward to take as much of his length in his mouth as possible.

 

At the same time, Kagerou slipped his fingers out of Deckerd’s valve and changed his positioning. Deckerd felt his valve quiver in anticipation, made a swallowing motion with his throat that had Duke gasping and moaning again.

 

Kagerou didn’t hesitate; he pushed in with one solid thrust, his spike snugly nudging the top of Deckerd’s valve and making him whine -- muffled around Duke’s spike -- at the sensation of being  _ full _ like this. Deckerd felt the hot flush of Kagerou’s panting intakes along his backstruts, just one more sensation among many that were blowing him away. Kagerou rocked gently into his valve, moving steadily, obliterating every thought with sweet bliss. He felt the way Duke’s hand squeezed his helm and knew the mech was close.

 

Deckerd rumbled from his engine, clutching at Duke’s hips and legs again. He redoubled his efforts, bringing the other pleasure his only focus other save his own pleasure. 

 

In just another moment, he felt a shiver of passion roll through Duke’s frame, and the hot burst of fluid in his mouth signaling the mech’s overload. Deckerd gasped and hummed pleasantly, sucking at his length, making it last as long as he possibly could.

 

Soon enough, Duke moved away, trembling on the edge of oversensitivity. Deckerd found he had no will to support himself any longer and slumped forward. Kagerou held onto his hips, however, and began thrusting deeper.

 

Deckerd moaned again, optics flickering off as he panted against his forearms. He rutted his hips into Kagerou's motions, legs trembling; Deckerd was close upon another overload as well.

 

And yet, just short of it, he felt Kagerou move away, slipping his spike out of his valve and the liquid heat of his transfluid rolling down his aft and legs, rather than in his valve. Deckerd shivered in unresolved charge. Kagerou hummed next to his audio, kissing it softly and murmuring, "I can't be too greedy..."

 

Deckerd lifted his helm, feeling his frame throb in need as he watched Kagerou tug Power Joe and Dumpson closer. 

 

"Ready...?" Kagerou asked them, but it was Deckerd who answered with a needy murmur:

 

" _ Yes _ ."

 

That was all Dumpson and Power Joe needed to get moving. They pressed close, moving Deckerd gently. The blue mech was pliant -- just as eager as they were, even, with a charge still so high in his systems. Distantly, he was aware of Kagerou and McCrane pairing off with Duke, of Shadowmaru and Gunmax joining them -- all of them remaining close -- but his attention was wholly on Dumpson maneuvering him into his lap, his back pressing to Dumpson's solid front, and his legs trembling as they parted over his lap. Power Joe pressed to Deckerd's front and engaged him in an energetic kiss.

 

Deckerd moaned, unrestrained, into the kiss, his vents roaring just as loud with his engine throttling so high with that charge it almost choked. Power Joe's hands along his side felt nearly cool in comparison to his heated plating.

 

The contrast was matched by Dumpson's hands -- one which had trailed between Deckerd's spread thighs and teased around his hot and slick valve. Deckerd arched between them, letting out another desperate noise, wanton for the release which had been denied him. 

 

Fortunately for him,  Dumpson decided to delay no longer. Just as carefully as he'd moved Deckerd into his lap, he now lifted him again, settling him slowly upon his pressurized spike. Deckerd let out another blissful noise, his valve rippling around Dumpson's spike and drawing a deep rumble from the mech behind him. 

 

And then Power Joe was kissing him again, keeping Deckered pinned between their frames. Deckerd arched, taking as much of Dumpson’s spike as he could that way -- and soon pushing into another touch. Power Joe had wrapped a hand around Deckerd’s own spike, lightly squeezing and stroking it in time with the motion of Deckerd’s hips.

 

The yellow mech broke from their desperate kisses just to watch him. Deckerd felt bad he couldn’t give more of a show in the moment, but he was so close he felt he might tear apart along his seams. With another few motions, grinding himself down on Dumpson’s spike and into Power Joe’s hand, Deckerd finally felt that overload sweep through him; he let out a soft cry, helm tipping back to rest on Dumpson’s shoulder as he panted harshly.

 

Dumpson kissed him softly and Deckerd hummed, dimming his optics as he turned to tiredly but happily returned the affection. He felt Dumpson’s grasp on his hips change and felt the mech began to move him again… and he still felt the whisper of charge from Power Joe in front of him.

 

“Wait.”

 

Dumpson paused, and Deckerd lifted his helm to peer at Power Joe. “Come here,” he murmured, tugging Power Joe forward. His other hand was working at his spike again; his valve might be oversensitive at the moment, but he could still satisfy Power Joe like this.

 

He cast an apologetic smile at Dumpson. “You might have to hold me upright.” 

 

Dumpson chuckled softly, proceeding with gently uncoupling them, drawing a sharp shiver from Deckerd’s frame. “Gladly,” he murmured, kissing Deckerd’s audio as he arranged him in his lap once more.

 

Deckerd tugged Power Joe forward again, smiling as he finally moved, finding a careful balance on straddling both their laps. It was no thing to figure out between the three of them, and soon the yellow mech was lowering his dripping valve onto Deckerd’s spike. A low moan slipped from Deckerd as he watched the blissful expression blooming over Power Joe’s features, drinking in the soft gasp that slipped from his parted lips. Between his own legs, he felt Dumpson’s spike, straining with interest.

 

Deckerd rocked his hips the little bit he was able to, enjoying Dumpson’s gasp at the friction and Power Joe’s shiver as the motion nudged his spike deeper into his valve.

 

“Deckerd,” Power joe murmured, finally moving his own hips, gently grinding himself over Deckerd’s length. Deckerd moaned, trembling with sensation. He let his vision dim a little once more, leaning more against Dumpsons’ front as he moved his hips that little bit, matching Power Joe’s movements the best he could.

 

Dumpson continued kissing and nuzzling his audio, panting and grunting softly in pleasure at the friction of his spike between Deckerd’s legs and over the soaked lips of his valve.

 

Between the two of them this way, feeling the intimate press of their frames, their coupling, the affectionate touches and kisses, the sounds of their nearby teammates pleasuring each other as they watched… it was everything Deckerd had wanted from the afternoon, and more than he could have dreamed.

 

They kept like this until Deckerd truly felt he could no longer move. But by that point, Dumpson and Power Joe had truly taken over, working themselves to overload with an eagerness that Deckerd couldn’t help but love them for. And feeling them reach that peak -- the hot spill of transfluid on his thighs and the rhythmic contractions of Power Joe’s valve around his spike -- was enough to wring one last overload out of him. 

 

Deckerd slumped back against Dumpson, truly lax, his plating quivering. He felt everyone pressing close to them through his sensors. Power Joe gently moved off his spike to instead wedge himself close between the swarm of warm frames. 

 

When Deckerd finally gathered the energy to online his optics, he saw about half a dozen faces gazing at him, most of them smiling with various degrees of sappiness. But it delighted him, sending a spark of elation through his circuits, and he knew he was returning the favor.

 

After all that, what could he say? 

 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
